


3 2 1, fall in my arms now

by Just_emu



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Male Character, Deal With It, Dream has a big crush, Gay Panic, George has a big crush, I am TRYING ok?, I swear there will be romance, Inspired by Music, Just give me a bit, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, My First AO3 Post, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Slow Burn, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, check yes juliet gave me too many ideas, i wanted skater dream, its a mess, more character tags to be added - Freeform, so i had to do it myself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_emu/pseuds/Just_emu
Summary: George has had a crush on his best friend Dream since freshman year. He's gotten used to Dream getting numerous girlfriends over time, gotten used to Dream talking about his crushes. He's gotten used to sitting at his lunch table to see Dream making out with some random girl he's never met before. He's gotten used to it and is fine.Right?(ik its kinda short now, but im just getting started.)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 9
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first fic I'm publishing...ever. Is it obvious I have no clue what I'm doing? Please tell me its not.
> 
> Lemme just lay down some ground rules here. There will be no shipping real people or minors. There will be no smut because it makes me super uncomfy to write. I will take requests for future chapters or other fics in general, but I will not listen to fic requests that break the rules previously mentioned. 
> 
> I will try and post at least once a day, but school gets to be a lot sometimes. I will definitely post once a week. If I can't, I'll tell you.  
> I really don't expect many people to read this, but even one is pretty epic!

George was uncomfortable.

No it wasn’t because of the heavy April humidity that hung through the high school halls, or that his hoodie was damp from the rain. It wasn’t the corner of his thick binders pressing in between his ribs either. No, it was the arm around his shoulders and the person said arm was attached to. Dream, the school’s resident popular skater, was strutting through the halls with an arm around George.

Now don’t get him wrong, George didn’t hate the fact that Dream was walking with him. Dream’s bright green hoodie was soft against George’s neck and his bright voice, full of excitement, was loud in George’s ears. He was talking to his best friend, Sapnap, about some trip to the skate park or something, but George could care less about what they were talking about. Hearing Dream’s voice was enough. But George was still uncomfortable. His stomach felt tight and fluttery and his face was hot. George was, for lack of a better phrase, head over heels for Dream. Ever since he first met Dream in freshman year science, he knew he was in love. The problem was that Dream was straight. He had been seen with numerous girlfriends who were all attracted to a calm, handsome skateboarder. George hated those girls, knowing deep down that could never be him. But he couldn’t help agree with them when they talked about how fashionable he dressed, or how amazing he was on a skateboard. George used to curse his luck, being in love with a boy who would never and could never love him back. A boy with gorgeous grass green eyes that would always be focused on others. Soft lips that would never meet his own.

Over time he had gotten used to the dull ache that spread through him whenever he saw that tall boy strutting through the halls, but when he saw Dream with surrounded by other people it was like a spike being driven through him. It hurt so badly, to be so in love with someone who would never notice you, that some nights George would just break down and cry.

His attention was drawn back to reality when the arms around his shoulders started shaking him gently. George looked over and saw Dream and Sapnap staring at him curiously.

“Hey, George? Did you hear me?” Dream asked.

George shook his head, desperately trying to fight the blush growing on his face. “No I didn't. I’m sorry, I was just spacing out. What did you ask?”

Dream chuckled. “That's alright. I asked if you wanted to go to a party I’m throwing on Saturday night.”

George stopped in the middle of the hall for a second processing what he heard. Did Dream just invite me to a party? Me? His thoughts were racing, but he calmly started walking again. “How many people will be there?”

“Why does it matter?” Dream wasn’t trying to be rude. He looked genuinely confused.

“Oh,” George started. “I, uh, have really bad social anxiety. I don’t like parties much, since I don’t know a lot of people.” He realized what he said and quickly backtracked.

“Uh, not that its that big of a problem. I can deal with it. I just-”

Dream tightened his grip on George’s shoulders. “Dude, it’s ok. So what if you have social anxiety. You’re still my friend and that won’t change.”

Although George knew those words were supposed to be comforting, he felt a pit in his stomach grow. Just friends, Dream had said. Thats all they will ever be. George forced a tight smile on his face. “Thanks Dream. I think I have to go to class now, though. Maybe we can talk later?” George tried to seem calm and collected, but he could tell Dream and Sapnap noticed something was off.

“George?” Sapnap asked. “Are you ok? You look kind of weird and pale. Is it something we-”

He was cut off by George. “I’m fine. I just… need to go, ok? Stop being so concerned. I said I’d talk to you guys later.” Then with that, he hurried away, trying to ignore the prickling behind his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whats this? Another chapter? How crazy?
> 
> Sorry for not posting yesterday! I had a doctors appointment and couldn't find time to write. But I'm back and healthy(ish) enough to write. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are wonderful, but do whatever you like. 
> 
> Thank you so much to all the people reading this! I genuinely thought like 10 people would read this, but I was proved wrong i suppose. And a super big thanks to the people who left kudos! I know 10 sounds small, but thats way more than enough for me.

By the time George got to the cafeteria, his friends had already sat down and started messing around. Wilbur and Tommy were arguing over some fries while Tubbo tried to pull his best friend away from his brother, who looked ready to scream. Ranboo was sat nervously next to Techno, who was reading some thick book about what George guessed was mythology. Eret was laying down on the table, her head buried in her arms and fingers stuffed in her ears in an attempt to block out the noise. Bad was gently rubbing her shoulders in sympathy while simultaneously scolding Quackity for swearing. Quackity, who didn't seem to fear death, just swore more in response. _How are these people my friends again?_ George thought as he walked over and sat down next to Bad and sighed. The noise at the table died down significantly as they all turned to face George.

"George, what's wrong?" Bad asked gently.

George sighed. "Nothing. I'm fine. Just...tired." George thought the excuse was good, but it obviously didn't convince his friends. They glanced around at each other worriedly until Quackity spoke up.

"Dude, there's no point in lying. Just tell us what's wrong, George." Quackity said.

Wilbur spoke up. "Does this have anything to do with Dream?" When George nodded, Wilbur moved to where he sat. "What did he say?"

"Do we need to beat someone up, Gogy?" Tommy said with slight anger in his voice. George knew that Tommy wasn't joking when he said he'd fight Dream. Tommy didn't seem to understand that Dream was 3 years older than him and about 3 inches taller. 

George couldn't help but chuckle. "No Tommy, you don't have to beat him up. He'd destroy you in a fight anyways."

Tommy was about to shout something, probably about how he was a "big man who could beat anyone in a fight", but Tubbo smacked him gently on the arm before he could start his rant. "Shut up, Tommy. Let him speak."

"Guys it's nothing. We were just talking and he invited me to a party." George took a deep breath. "But, like an idiot, I brought up my anxiety and then it got kinda awkward."

"Did he make fun of you or something?" Eret asked.

"No, he wouldn't do that. He just," George paused. "He said it was fine if I had anxiety and he wouldn't invite as many people for me. Its just...he said I was his friend and always would be." 

Everyone at the table winced at his words. Everyone knew that George had been in love for a while. They were pretty sure even Sapnap and Karl, who were Dream's closest friends, knew about the crush. But despite all of their encouragement, George couldn't find the courage to tell Dream. To George, there was no way that Dream would ever share those feelings. And George was...not ok with it, but dealing with that fact. But it still hurt that Dream said he would always be his friend. 

"It'll be okay George," Ranboo spoke in a whisper. "We're here for you. No matter what." The others nodded and moved over to where George sat, wrapping their arms around him. The hug was a little awkward, as everyone was tall and their lanky limbs were tangled together, but to George it was the best feeling ever. He felt his shoulders feel lighter, releasing him from tension he didn't even know was there. His friends were generally not very touchy, but when they did show physical affection it was very obvious they cared. At that moment, there was no where else George would rather be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! This was written during school, so sorry if its not great. Another chapter will be out later today, i swear. It'll finally be Dream's POV. 
> 
> i was thinking of writing an angsty karlnapity one shot. Might do that too. idk. kinda tired.
> 
> If you have any questions, criticism, or requests, just feel free to ask. I will respond to all comments (as i have nothing better to do with my life haha).


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream POV pog?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A double upload? while I'm in physical pain? yes. because i have no life.
> 
> Thank you so much for 21 kudos! I really appreciate that...*checks hits* 165 PEOPLE HAVE READ THIS?! uuuuuuuuuuuu thanks!

After watching George go, Dream turned to his friend next to him. "What was that all about?"

Sapnap looked like he wanted to shake Dream, but he just sighed. "I think you messed up a bit, dude."

"Wow, thanks. Can you maybe elaborate a bit more than 'you messed up'?" Sapnap stared him dead in the eyes.

"No." He said shortly, before walking to the lunchroom. Dream chased after him.

"C'mon, I didn't do anything. I said I'd work around his anxiety and that he was my friend. If anything, you should be appreciating me a bit more. I literally maybe saved George from a very uncomfortable situation." Dream knew he was being dramatic, but he was just confused.

"Is that so, Dream?" Sapnap said in what seemed to be a slightly annoyed tone. He pointed across the lunch room. "Then why do our friends look so upset?"

Dream followed his finger and saw a group of their friends at George's table. They did, as Sapnap stated, look upset. They were staring at a slumped figure with brown hair that could only be George. He watched as they all got up in unison and embraced George. _Weird,_ Dream thought. _I don't think I said anything mean._ Dream kept watching until he saw, beneath all of the people piled on top of him, Georges shoulders started to shake slightly. He felt his stomach drop and the color drain from his face. _Well maybe I did say something wrong_ , He thought dimly, the thought lost in the slight horror that took over his head. George never cried in the years Dream had known him. Not when Dream saw him being beat up once in the halls. Not when Sapnap and him were messing around on the top of bleachers and he fell off and broke his leg. Not when Dream and him failed their english midterm. George had always been...not emotionally distant, but controlled. He kept a calm outer shell, breaking it rarely. So this was obviously something serious. Dream felt himself rushing over, past the table he usually sat with the "popular people" of the school. He came to a stop in front of George's chair, looming over his slouched and shaking form. Some of his friends on top of him glanced up at him. Some with sadness, but most with anger. Dream didn't understand at all. He silently begged someone to tell him what he did but when no one obliged, he crouched down to get a better look at George. 

George's face was just like his normal one, smooth and calm. If not for the tear tracks down his cheeks and his lips pressed slightly together, you wouldn't even know he was crying. George seemed to not notice Dream, eyes focused on the floor. 

"Hey Georgie," Dream started. "Mind telling me what's wrong?" He thought he asked the question quite kindly, but it just caused George to cry even more. _What the hell is going on?_ Dream thought. "Hey hey hey. No need to cry. Just tell me what's wrong so I can fix it."

From behind him, another voice spoke. "I came as soon as you texted me, Sappy. What's the matter?" It was Karl, Sapnap and Quackity's boyfriend. He wore a large multicolored sweater that hung loosely on his slim frame and ripped black jeans. His fluffy brown hair was slightly wilder than it usually was, like he ran the entire way here. He was accompanied by Niki, who looked equally as winded. Karl looked over at his boyfriends, one standing awkwardly next to Dream and the other wrapped around a crying boy. Sapnap pulled Karl aside and whispered something into his ear, shooting a look over his shoulder to George. Karl's face dawned with understanding, pity blossoming in his eyes. He walked over to George.

"Oh George, come here." He said, voice dripping with sympathy. He held his arms out and George stood and simply hugged Karl. He buried his head in the crook of Karl's neck while the other boy patted his shoulders. Sapnap also joined in their hug, muttering something that Dream couldn't make out. 

Dream was slowly getting annoyed now. Why the hell was he being ignored by all his friends? Why wouldn't anyone tell him what he did? Why did Tommy look like he wanted to punch him in the face? Why did no one look at him? What were Bad, Niki and Wilbur doing, obviously talking behind his back? The frustration grew and Dream had had enough. 

"Does anyone want to tell me what the hell is going here?" He scanned the crowd of friends around him, searching for answers. All their eyes turned to George, who slowly detached himself from Karl's and Sapnap's embrace. He looked completely normal except for a slight reddish tinge to around his eyes. If Dream hadn't seen him breaking down a second ago, he would have thought nothing happened. 

"Nothing, Dream. Just got a little stressed. That's all. Now what did you want to talk to me about?" His voice didn't waver at all as he stared Dream straight in the eyes. There was a hint of fear in his eyes, like a caged animal. Dream wanted to ask about it, but decided if George didn't want to talk about it then Dream would drop it.

"Oh. Nothing. I'll...um...talk to you guys tomorrow, okay?" Dream said, waving goodbye to his friends and walking towards the crowded table where his other friends sat. He pretended not to see George look after him hopelessly. Pretended not to feel the glares of his friends and the weight of some inexplicable guilt in his stomach. 

Because if he pretended it wasn't there, it didn't exsist right?

Right? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably be working on my...3 assignments due soon, but i made a promise for a double upload and i will keep it. I like writing for you guys anyways. Its great.   
> Lets ignore i was just listening to all of the high school musical soundtrack while writing this. Here's a little recreation of me writing:
> 
> Me, typing: "George's face was just like his normal one, smooth and calm. If not for the tear tracks down his cheeks and his lips pressed slightly together, you wouldn't even know he was crying. George seemed to not notice Dream, eyes focused on the floor."  
> All I'm hearing: THE BOYS ARE BACK!!! THE BOYS ARE BACK!!!
> 
> As usual, kudos and comments are appreciated, but do whatever you want.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW// near panic attack or slight panic attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM NOT DEAD!!!!!!!! I'M BACK!!!!
> 
> I meant to write yesterday, but with a combination of medicine side effects, lots of homework, and writer's block, I couldn't write. But here I am again. 
> 
> Enjoy the new chapter!!!

"I am such an idiot."

George was slouched over their table, head in his hands. He had been sitting like this ever since Dream left a few minutes ago. His friends were sat around him, trying to comfort him. 

"No you aren't, George." Tubbo said. "Dream is just..."

"Bad at emotions," Sapnap filled in. "I'm sure he cares about you. He just has trouble expressing it. One day, he'll tell you how he feels. I know it."

George sighed. "You don't have to try and comfort me. I know he doesn't feel that way. Why would he? I'm just...me"

Sounds of his friends protesting rose around him, but he ignored them and stood up. "Guys, don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I'm used to it. You guys have a good day, alright?" He slowly walked away towards the door of the cafeteria, keeping his eyes on the floor. He knew his friends were concerned for him, but he couldn't understand why. _Why do you all care so much? It's not like I'm that interesting or anything._ George didn't hate himself. He just didn't think he was that great. He was sort of short, he was too skinny no matter how much he ate. He wasn't handsome like Sapnap, but he wasn't pretty like Karl. He didn't have a fun hobby like Wilbur or Quackity's music. He wasn't funny like Tommy and wasn't kind like Bad. He was just George, the average kid with average looks who got average grades with his above average friends and his obvious crush who would never love him back. Just a hopeless boy with a hopeless crush on the most popular person in school.

George was about to leave the cafeteria when he felt the eyes of someone following him. He turned around and saw Dream staring at him curiously. Some girl tapped Dream's shoulder and he turned to her smiling. George watched them chat for a bit and saw the girl put a hand on Dream's shoulder as they laughed. George couldn't watch anymore. It hurt too much. He felt tears in his eyes once again. He hated all the crying he was doing today, but he just felt awful today. He practically ran out and went to the first place he could think of, which was the bathroom down the hall. He burst into the bathroom, looking quickly around to make sure no one was in there before standing over the sink and trying to blink back tears. 

_What is wrong with me? Why did I run away? He has the right to talk to other people. It's not like he likes me. He doesn't owe me anything._ He felt his breathing start to speed up and his chest constrict. His knees were suddenly jelly, tears finally spilling over, and he sank to the floor. _Who do I think I am, asking for attention like this? I'm a boring person. He's interesting. He should honestly not talk to me. I'm bad for his reputation. I-_

"George?" A voice called. Dream. "George, I know you're in here. I saw you run in. George!" 

George put a hand over his mouth in an attempt to stifle his sobs. He curled up more into the corner, trying to hide himself away. He was shaking, his breathing uneven and rapid. _Please don't let him see me,_ he begged. _Please don't let him see me like this._

But whatever gods there were ignored his plea, as Dream spotted him a few seconds later. The other boy kneeled down, his green eyes clouded with worry. He leaned closer to George. "Are you okay? Why are you crying again? Did something happen?"

Dream's face was so close that George could make out the different shades of green in his eyes and the freckles dotting his cheeks. He was so heart-breakingly gorgeous that George, even though he was panicking, couldn't help but blush. He shrank away from the blonde boy, cowering even further into the corner. Dream didn't notice this though, and moved to sit next to George. Thankfully, he was silent while George steadied his breathing. After a few minutes, Dream finally said "So are you going to tell me whats going on?"

George couldn't bring himself to say anything, instead just shaking his head.

Dream sighed. "Alright. I won't pry." He paused again. "Do you need anything?" 

George thought for a minute, about to shake his head when he got a thought. "Could you hug me? Please?"

Dream was silent for a moment. George saw this and backtracked. "I mean of course you don't have to. Just forget I asked okay. I'm-"

"Sure." Dream said.

George stopped his apologies. "What?"

"I said sure. Of course I'd hug you. Why wouldn't I?"

"I just thought you might find it weird."

"Why?" 

"Because you'd be hugging a guy."

"George. I don't care. Seriously. You're upset, so of course I'll comfort you. I'm not a terrible human being."

"Ok then."

There was an awkward silence until Dream moved closer to George and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Under any normal situation, George would be a blushing, stuttering mess, but Dream was so warm and comforting that George just melted into his arms. They sat together for a while on the floor, holding each other close quietly. This was all George ever needed, all he ever wanted. He was safe.

* * *

Dream had been hugging George for...who knows how long...until Dream leaned close to George's ear.

"Georgie?"

"Yes Dream?" George sounded exhausted.

"I have something important to tell you."

"You can tell me anything, Dream. What is it?"

Dream cleared his throat gently and told finally told George what he'd wanted to tell him for as long as he can remember.

"I'm bi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing a cliff hanger, so sorry if this isn't good... I tried.
> 
> I wrote this watching the drunk cast. Its kinda hard to write angst while watching streamers get drunk, but i managed. 
> 
> (niki is so pretty and nice by the way. she is a large part of my bi panic.)
> 
> I started another fic yesterday and i recommend you check it out. It'll get good, i swear. 
> 
> I'm looking for writing ideas, so in the comments maybe leave some ideas. No weird stuff, ok?
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments!!!


	5. NOT A CHAPTER IM SORRY

Hi!

I'm not discontinuing this story nor am i taking a break, I just wanted to tell you that I won't be uploading on an every other day schedule. I have lots of school work, but i wont want to stop writing, so I'm changing the schedule to once a week at least. Of course i can update more if i find the time though. Thank you for reading this and I hope you stick around for when i upload again this weekend!

-Emu

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the first chapter! I know its super short now, but I swear I'll have another part up tomorrow.  
> Feedback from whoever reads is super appreciated and constructive criticism is welcome. Just don't be mean.  
> Kudos and comments would be nice, but do whatever you want. 
> 
> (maybe dream pov tmw?)


End file.
